


Cover art for "Kisses through the Veil"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this direct quote from the fic: "The only golden Celtic knot of House of Lehnsherr in the entire hall, was holding together the violet-and-black cloak of his husband to-be, Charles analyzed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Kisses through the Veil"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_charm_caster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_charm_caster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kisses through the Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982058) by [the_charm_caster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_charm_caster/pseuds/the_charm_caster). 



> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/67287632732/cover-art-for-the-charm-casters-fic-kisses)


End file.
